<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing Your Song For Me Little Bird by Mickeyd58</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673708">Sing Your Song For Me Little Bird</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58'>Mickeyd58</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Branding, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jason didn't want to but Tim asks him to, Mocking, No rape happens it's a brief threat, That sounds bad but it makes sense at the end of the story, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tim makes Jason hurt him for the comfort, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, gagged, tied down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s it little bird, sing nice and pretty for me and my boys,” Roman laughs out cruelly, his blade sinking back into Tim’s thigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing Your Song For Me Little Bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 21: Torture</p><p>Please be careful reading this fic, it is dark and Tim hurts a lot before he gets better.</p><p>It's a graphic description of the torture from Tim's POV (most of the fic).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That’s it little bird, sing nice and pretty for me and my boys,” Roman laughs out cruelly, his blade sinking back into Tim’s thigh.</p><p>Tim can’t hold back the scream that comes tearing through his throat. He wishes he had anyway to muffle it, but Roman has him bound to a table, his limbs stretched wide and as far as they go, and Roman gaged him with an o-ring gag, so his lips and teeth are forced wide open.</p><p>Roman wiggles the blade that’s still in Tim’s thigh, forcing another scream from Tim.</p><p>“Such a pretty song, I wonder how long your man will leave you here to sing for us?” Black Mask coos, “how long until we want you to sing a new song, one more for fitting to how you’re dressed?”</p><p>Tim can feel every muscle in his body freeze as he processes what Roman’s threatening- most of his uniform is shredded and hanging off of him. Tim struggles hard but pointlessly against his bonds, trying to loosen them at all to move them.</p><p>But Tim is stopped by the hand that comes down hard across his face. Once, twice, and a third time.</p><p>“Look at that boys, that livened him up a little,” cheers and jest surround them, “but we’re not quite there yet little bird, you still have plenty of skin to mark up and I’m not bored of your song yet.”</p><p>Tim holds his breath as Roman pulls the knife from his leg and he feels it dig into his tunic, ripping the fabric from the collar down to his navel, a sharp sting following the path of the blade that tells Tim the blade punctured him skin as well.</p><p>Roman roughly pushes what was left of tunic aside, and smooths his hand over Tim’s hip in a mockingly soothing action. Roman then stabs the blade back into Tim’s hip, and Tim’s able to choke back his scream until he feels the blade pulling against his skin, cutting his skin open like his. His scream is rough from the excruciating pain, his voice wearing thin and getting ragged from the last hour of screaming.</p><p>Roman pulls the blade out before stabbing in in right next to the previous mark, this time twisting it around as he pulls it through Tim’s skin. Roman does this a few times in the same spot, and Tim’s sure he’s close to blissfully black out from the pain when it suddenly stops.</p><p>Tim groans from being robbed the displeasure of blacking out, He knows he needs to stay awake, it’s what Red Robin is telling him, but Tim needs the break that blacking out offers.</p><p>Tim can feel how his back is starting to feel sticky from the blood drying and becoming tacky, and he can feel the blood from his new wound wetting it.</p><p>“There we are little bird, had to make sure we left you something to remember us by, we wouldn’t want you to forget how much fun were having, would we?” Roman coos almost sweetly, one hand caressing Tim’s hair.</p><p>Tim flinches away from the touch, but the motion lights his body on fire, and he lets out a pained shriek.</p><p>Roman steps away from the table for a moment, returning back with a bottle in his hand. Roman takes a deep drink before offering the bottle to Tim, “something to numb the pain?”</p><p>But Tim glares at him, and Roman chuckles at Tim before taking another swing.</p><p>“I guess that’s more of a rhetorical question since you don’t get much say,” he tells Tim menacingly taking another step forward. Roman holds the bottle over Tim’s face before pouring it over his face, filling Tim’s mouth and nose, laughing as Tim chokes on it.</p><p>Roman steps away and returns with a different bottle, this time he stands by Tim’s feet, where Tim had deep nicks from the knife Roman had used to cut his boots off. Roman smiles wickedly before he tils his hand ever so slightly, letting some of the liquid spill over the mouth of the bottle and onto Tim’s foot.</p><p>Tim screams again, his scream fading to a whisper as his vocal cords struggle to work. He feels the burn of alcohol flooding his open wounds as Roman slowly pours generous amounts across his body.</p><p>Tim’s scream is barely audible when Roman finally stops, his whole body is burning, and Tim wishes he could rip his skin off to get rid of the pain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Romans laughs, amused and enjoying Tim’s pain, but is shortly interrupted by sudden gun shots; his men fall around him. Roman dives and drops to the floor, hiding behind the desk. He watches as his men start to move towards the shooter, but Roman hadn’t intended to still be here when the Bats showed up, he thought that he had more time.</p><p>The head of his security sends him a signal to make for the exit, so Roman makes a run for it, slipping away while the last of his men are taken out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tim goes still on the table when the shooting starts, fearing for a stray bullet to be what takes him out after having endured his time with Roman.</p><p>But not even three minutes after the shooting had started is it over. Tim hears footsteps as someone approaches him on the table. Tim tries not to cry with the relief that floods him when he catches sight of Red Hood’s, but he’s still wearing that gag and can’t hold back the sad, hopeful whimpers.</p><p>“Fuck Red. ’S okay I’m here,” Jason runs his hand over Tim’s head soothingly once, before working that gag off of him.</p><p>Tim opens and closes his mouth stretching the tightness in the muscles and joints. Tim can feel his arms slacken, and he figures Jason must have already cut through his bindings. Tim tries to move his arms onto the table to rest them, but he screams out a hoarse whisper from the pain when he tries.</p><p>Jason carefully, but quickly, moves Tim’s arms to his side, trying to help Tim’s body to get as comfortable as he can.</p><p>Tim watches through his tears as Jason moves to take off his helmet and presses a hand to his ear, “O I need ya ta send the batmobile ta my coordinates. I got baby bird and ’s not pretty.”</p><p>Jason pauses, probably listening for Oracles response Tim thinks.</p><p>“Roman’s got out, ‘nd there’s no need fer ambulances. But Reds gonna need Alfred ready ta go soon as we get ta the cave.”</p><p>Tim hears Jason make some unhappy grumbling noises, he’s sure Jason’s not liking whatever answer he’s getting for the lack of need for ambulances, but Tim can’t help but side with Jason. He watches Jason lean down to cut the bindings around Tim’s ankles, gently moving his legs into a more comfortable angle. Tim winces from the pain when the his blood starts circulating back into his legs, which only serves to offset more pain from his other injuries.</p><p>Tim whimpers, and Jason looks up to see him trying to push himself to sit up on his elbows. Jason quickly crosses the table and delicately settles Tim back onto his back.</p><p>-“Hey, none-a that Red, our ride’s five out. Just try ta relax a little, ’m here. Yer safe baby bird.”</p><p>Tim shakes his head, “have to see-” Tim groans at the pain in his abdomen when he tries to sit up again, “hip. Show me before the rest-” he groans out again in pain.</p><p>Jason looks down to Tim’s bare hips, and balls his hands into fists so hard his knuckles are white.</p><p>When Jason doesn’t answer him Tim continues to try to struggle into a position where he can get a look at his hip only to be stopped again by Jason, “ ’s okay Red, we’ll get ya patched up in no time, ya don’t need ta see it now.”</p><p>“Fuck you Hood,” Tim growls out in agony, “tell me or I’ll find out myself.”</p><p>Jason waits a moment too long to answer, because Tim is trying to sit up again, he’s determined to know what Roman marked him with. He bites his lip to try to stop himself from crying out in pain.</p><p>Jason puts his hand on Tim’s shoulder, stopping Tim’s movement, “alright, alright just stay still. ‘S… that bastard carved RS inta ya.”</p><p>Tim turns his head to the side, he takes in a deep, shaky breath before he turns back to look at Jason to give him a hard look. He knows what he’s about to ask for Jason won’t want to do for him, that the family won’t do for him. But Tim will be damned if he lives with that, “I’m calling in a favor Hood.”</p><p>Jason’s eyebrows scrunch in confusion, “ya don’t need ta call in anything baby bird, I’ll do whatever I can for ya.”</p><p>Tim shakes his head, “this is a no questions asked, no isn’t an answer favor.”</p><p>Jason’s face turns from confused to concerned. Tim’s stares him down hard, waiting for Jason’s answer. When Jason finally nods, Tim lets out a breath.</p><p>“Good, now be quick because we don’t have much time before the other gets here. Get your knife and get rid of it.”</p><p>Jason’s face pales and he opens his mouth in shock, “get rid o’ it?”</p><p>“Yes, get it off of me. I won’t be branded by him,” Tim spits out through gritted teeth.</p><p>Jason nods dumbly, he pulls out a blade, and just stares down at Tim’s hip. Tim watches Jason move slowly, he can feel his anxiety and impatience bubbling over, he wants this done now.</p><p>“I need you to do this Jay, you know no one will get rid of it once I get to the cave,” Tim pauses waiting for Jason to nod before continuing. “So get it off of me, flay it if you have to, I don’t care.”</p><p>“Alright Red deep breath, this ‘s gonna hurt.”</p><p>Tim smirks toothily back at Jason, speaking more confidently than he feels, “promises, promises Hood.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So Jason does. He moves as fast and efficiently as he can, leaving Tim with a three-by-three inch square of exposed muscle, the initials gone.</p><p>Tim scream is blood curdling as his whole-body arches down, trying to get away, but unable to truly move. Tim turns his head to the side and empties his stomach, before slumping back, passing out from the pain.</p><p>Tim’s blood is pouring out faster from the wound, and Jason pulls gauze from a pouch in his belt and pushes down hard on the wound to slow the bleeding. He maintains the pressure with one hand and moves the other to Tim’s head. He pulls Tim’s head away from the vomit on the table and runs one hand over his hair. He’s not sure if he’s trying to soothe an unconscious Tim, or himself.</p><p>Tim’s going to be okay, he’s safe now, Jason repeats to himself over and over until he hears the rumble from the engine of the batmobile.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day when Tim came to he’s filled in on what happened during his time with Roman, and he’s told the extent of his injuries. Tim gives Jason a look while Bruce finishes up, trying to ordering Jason to stay.</p><p>Jason begrudgingly does wait for the rest of the family to clear out before he approaches Tim’s bed, taking the seat next to it. Tim gives Jason a meaningful look, before allowing his eyes to quickly dart to his hip and back to Jason before whispering, “thank you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Go read some fluff, you deserve it; I know I'm going to.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>